


YamaHina Lunch Date GO

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoring Yamaguchi, Flustered Hinata, Hawlucha is the best pokemon and there's a 4chan rant to prove it, Interrupting Kageyama, Lunch, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only days Yamaguchi really gets to have lunch with Hinata are the days Tsukki gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YamaHina Lunch Date GO

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ACTUAL ONESHOT THIS TIME GUYS. NO EXTRA SHIT. GOT IT? GOT IT. I'm so sorry for starting another story when I currently have like, two? that I haven't finished yet actually I've barely started them I'm so sorry like??? BUT THIS IS THE TRUE ONESHOT. THE NON NEGOTIABLE ONESHOT THAT WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING BIGGER. I SWEAR DON'T KILL ME
> 
> I just needed to write some established YamaHina fluff. Out with Natsu, holding hands and being sweet? Sitting together on the bus to a match, cuddled up and being quiet together? Yams trying to set for Hinata during a training camp? I just. Neeeeed it. Okay. But instead I wrote this! So please, enjoy.

Believe it or not, Tsukki got sick sometimes. Not that he lets anyone see that, because he shuts himself in his room, hides under no less than three blankets, and sniffles and coughs and snots himself better without anyone knowing. It wasn't long ago he had spent a week locked up because of hayfever. 

He'd make some excuse about not caring about school if anyone asked. Yamaguchi only knew they were sick days because Akiteru told him.

Because of that, Yamaguchi wasn't able to visit him during these rare sick days and instead went on to school alone. 

Yamaguchi didn't mind so much now days, because when Tsukki wasn't around, Hinata would eat lunch with Yamaguchi out by the bushes.

There was a long story there, of how they'd sort of pathetically wiggled around each other while staring at flower beds and ladybugs until Yachi freaked out because she was afraid she'd intruded on a lunch date. But that was past, and now Yamaguchi got to spend these days like this.

'This' being Hinata sitting in his lap, talking about "gwuah"s and "buwaa!" and "pwahh"s, or about that pudding headed setter from Nekoma, but always looking back at him and kissing the rice off his cheek in the brief pauses between sentences. Yamaguchi never got the chance to stop blushing, no matter the conversation.

"And then, Kenma was like 'But Shouyou, Hawlucha is weak to just about everything. I could beat it with a Skitty.' But Hawlucha is awesome! They're half the trainer's size, can beat Onyx to a pulp, and can fly them anywhere! Kenma just doesn't understand, right?"

"Yeah, Hawlucha is pretty cool. Reminds me of you." Yamaguchi slowly grinned as Hinata's face turned bright red, lips pouting slightly. 

"I'm not that short!"

"Hmm. Maybe not, but you're still pretty cool. You can fly too." Lacing their fingers together, Yamaguchi brought Hinata's fingers to his lips. They were just so small, but rough with callouses from years of practice. It was always warm.

"Y-you! That's embarrassing!"

"But it's true~"

"Shut up! You sound like Tsukishima! G-give me back my hand!"

"Make me?" His grin turned sly as Hinata turned, straddling him with a fierce look in his eyes. Shaking Yamaguchi's hand off, he cradled Yamaguchi's jaw in both hands. Eyes half lidded, their lips barely brushed...

"OI, DUMBASS!" A volleyball slammed into the back of Hinata's head, sending them both back into the bushes. Yamaguchi wheezed sadly, air taken out of his lungs and Hinata's face buried in his shoulder. Hinata was... oddly still.

"Class is about to start, and you're making out with your boyfriend in the courtyard! Hurry up." Kageyama's face hovered over the both of them, noticing how Hinata wasn't even twitching. "Hinata?"

"Yamaguchi, where do you think that volleyball came from?" Hinata's voice was quiet.

"H-huh?"

"I thought I heard someone warn us, but it turns out it was just a fart. A smelly, awful, intruding fart."

"Oi!" Kageyama's face looked scarier than usual. And well, they did have to get back to class.

"Well... I sort of, um, have to get back to class, Hinata. I'm sorry. We can hang out after school, okay?" Sitting up, he ran a hand through Hinata's orange fluff of a hairdo. This, he had learned, was Hinata's weakness. A soft sigh and a daydreamy smile let him know Hinata was calm now.

"Okay. But I want a popsicle!"

"Soda flavor?"

"Yep! See ya, Yams!" Jumping up for one last kiss, and then Hinata was running off, bento box left discarded. Kageyama was off after him, hissing something about an unfair start. Oh well.

Dusting off the leaves and the branches, he smiled before gathering the remnants of lunch up. Maybe Tsukki should get sick more often...

**Author's Note:**

> HAAHAA YEAH YAMAGUCHI IS SUPER OOC ISN'T HE. I'M SORRY
> 
> I just think that Yams could be a really good 'take charge' romantic guy? Like, if he was allowed to. Because he's felt very bad about himself and has wanted reassurance I feel like he'd give out a lot of reassurance. Hinata would certainly allow that, but be blushy about it... When he realized it was flirting. 
> 
> Also, off topic, but Hinata has Red/Orange hair. I bet he had freckles at some point. I NEED TO SEE IT. I need Yams to see it. Ohgod.


End file.
